A Different Kind of Game
by Wrestlemania
Summary: A nice friendly game is all it is..... that is, as long as it can REMAIN friendly. Many pairings.


Yeah, that's right, I'm back again. I had this idea for some time now; it's all the villains from the first game, and in the most unusual scenario. I've provided a preface below.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phoenix Wright. Capcom does. I do not own Capcom either, or else this would probably be a video game by now…… maybe.

A/N: Some people reviewed my first submission, and told me that they believe I should continue. Whereas my first submission was what happened after case 4 of game 2, this fanfic is something that happened sometime after case 5 of game 1. I might be making a second chapter, assuming the first one is successful.

A Different Kind of Game

June 07, 2017, 11:28 AM

Detention Center

Cafeteria

She sat down much like she had for the last few months, getting ready to enjoy whatever slop they served her today. She knew that she wouldn't be bothered; she never attempted to cause waves to disturb the sharks around her, also with their own slop in hand, ready to eat like they always did around this time.

She sat down on the hard, wooden table, and she grabbed the metallic spoon in hand, and started slowly sipping at the mess in front of her. Suddenly she noticed that there was a small piece of scrap paper next to her, neatly folded and placed there by an unknown source. Also next to it was a small blue pencil. She unfolded the paper and proceeded to read the small note quietly to herself.

'Meet us at Activity Room # 9 in four hours. Remember to state your name as well as a word that you will write with the small pencil near this note. This will prove you are who you say you are. Hide this note under the table afterwards and leave at anytime. We hope you show up for the game.'

She read over the note a second time, and thought to herself before she picked up the pencil, holding it gingerly between her index and middle fingers. She then smirked to herself and proceeded to write on the note, and concealed it under the wooden table. She then proceeded to finish her meal, and then walked away to prepare for what she knew was coming.

June 07, 3:19 PM

Detention Center

Activity Room Hallway

It was an area she frequented. Some people never saw this room, let alone the rooms that lined the area. She never made the smallest ripple in the wave, and the police acknowledged that. If a prisoner kept up on good behaviour, they would be allowed to spend time within the confines of the rooms, assuming they could access some of them. Some were invitation only, while others were easily open to anyone willing to enter. Some were even filled with off duty officers looking for a way to pass the time before their shifts. She approached a large metal door and looked at the tag on the front.

Room 09

To access the conficurities of this cell, knock on the door,

State your title of personage, and your written word.

She shuddered at the fact that HE would be the host of this one, but she decided not to let it bother her. She lightly knocked on the door, and was consequently greeted by a cheerful female voice from the other side of the door, through a small hole seemingly used for mail (which was weird because mail doesn't come to these rooms).

"Yes? What is it?"

"Dee Vasquez, Manuel"

She silently waited on the outside of the door. From there, she could hear a piece of paper moving around from the inside, as well as around 2 or 3 voices from within. She heard the door unlock, and it slowly creaked open. She was surprised to see that it was such a small grouping.

Inside were a few of the people she had been expecting to show up; a large man stood near the round table in front of her, wearing a pink suit with sapphires embedded on the sleeves as well as the chest area of the garments. On a chair next to the door was a small woman wearing a pink shirt, with heart-shaped buttons on it. She also was wearing a skirt that was incredibly short, in Dee's opinion. Finally, behind the large man was a much smaller man, around the same height as Dee. He wore a purple suit and had a mole right in the middle of his forehead. He was also obviously wearing a toupee, but seemed to believe no one else could tell.

"White, Miss May, and….. Didit?"

Redd White and April May both chuckled a bit at the slight fury shown on Frank Sahwit's face before he crumpled his fist into a ball. "Sahwit, ma'am" was all he said before Redd burst in with his usual jovial tone. Despite being in prison, he was still someone people feared, and always got his way, much like Vasquez.

"Ah, Ms. Vasquez! So nice to see you again! How are things with you, might I proposinate an inquisitation?" Redd then posed as his jewelry (which Dee was surprised that the guards hadn't confiscated) sparkled in the dim light of the room.

Dee lightly puffed her cigarette before she looked at him with almost a superior grin and said, "I am not doing fully well. But at least I am no longer being bombarded by pathetic show ideas by that useless director…… Wait…… you didn't invi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door, and a voice spoke from the other side with the annoying tone that Dee immediately recognized as belonging to HIM, but not before April had begun to ask her question.

"Who is it?"

"WTF? How can j00 not know the l33t Sal Manella? J00 a n00b or what? LOL!"

"Errr……." April was caught off guard with the unusual language she could only describe as 'alien', but she continued still. "S-Secret Word?"

"Pink Princess, n00b! ROFL!"

April started fumbling with the door, not sure whether to let the strange person into the room, but he DID get his designated word right, which was 'Pink Princess'. Eventually she unlocked the door and opened it to see a hefty man with an average height and what seemed to be a chocolate bar in his hand (she didn't remember a vending machine in the lobby…) as well as his hair tied into a ponytail. Also, she saw a disgusting towel draped around his neck, clearly moist with sweat. She was hoping he would leave as soon as he got there.

Too bad for her, he noticed THEM.

"OMG!!! (slobber) (pant) j00 MUST cosplay, right? H-A-W-T! ROFL!!!"

Before she could even get to the point of being offended, he suddenly stiffened up at the sight of his former 'boss' looking at him with distaste. He decided to change his vocabulary a bit at the sight of her, as he knew her well enough to speak in a more formal tone around her.

"D…..Div…. Ms. Vasquez! How nice to s-s-see you here!" was all he could mutter before she simply looked toward the table in the room and uttered a single word in response.

"Sal"

He started sweating more than normal as he felt like he was in trouble at the tone of the producers' voice. He didn't notice Redd, Frank, or April anymore, just the feeling of impending doom while standing in front of Ms. Dee Vasquez.

He jumped a bit at the sound of someone else knocking on the door in light, gentle taps, before he decided to sit to the right of Frank Sahwit, still a bit nervous, and munching on the chocolate he brought with him to the room. April had recovered her composure and had read her routine greeting to the person behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"………"

April could've sworn she heard a noise that sounded like a snore from the other side, though she was getting too impatient to really care. "……… WHO IS I-"

"pop mmph….. Hmm? Who is that? Is that Meg?"

April was taken from surprise by the question, and Redd was lightly chuckling in the corner in amusement. "Huh? Who is that?"

"Oh, don't be shy, Meg! Just call me Grandpa!"

April was surprised to see that the name on the list of guests WAS labeled 'Grandpa', and she proceeded to ask the second routine question, still a bit confused by the voice behind the door.

"Umm… S…Secret Word….. sir?"

"Ayup! Polly would know more about that than I would! I can barely remember anything, so I probably told it to Polly here. Polly, what's the secret word?"

"Squawk! Pol-ly! Pol-ly! Squawk!"

"Ayup!"

April was now VERY confused as to the person behind the door, but recognized that he got the word right, which was 'Polly'. She opened the door to reveal an old man, about 50 years old, and a parrot on a pole. The man was wearing a brown hat, pink coat, and had a few newspapers in his hand as well. He almost appeared to be shuffling his way to the chair in front of him, which was two chairs to the right of Sal, and four to the left from where Redd was now seated. He laid the newspapers on the floor and proceeded to place the pole on top of the laid out papers.

It appeared very few knew who the man really was underneath the slightly senile exterior. April was as confused as he had ever been, Sal was looking at the old man in such fascination that his chocolate was slowly melting, Dee was seating herself in between Sal and the old man, Frank was beginning to prepare for the upcoming game, and Redd simply smiled at the old man before laughing hysterically, which slightly shook up Frank, two chairs away to the left.

"Ho hoh hoh! And how do you do, Yanni Yogi? I see you are still pretendifying to be the senile old coot you were when you first made your appearatation here, hmm?" Redd simply stared with a look of humor on his face, before he noticed the old man had fallen asleep and had a bubble forming out of his nose, gently expanding and receding as breathing commenced. Redd felt embarrassed now, and just clamped his mouth shut for the first time thus since Dee had arrived (and possibly even before that).

A few minutes passed and April was idly playing with her hair when a loud knock came from the door. Three hard knocks, each sounding exactly the same as the others, shook April out of her daze. She didn't even have time to ask the questions before she heard the loud, deep voice on the other side of the door.

"Manfred von Karma"

April tried to say the next line as best she could. "Secret Wo-"

"Franziska"

As she sat dumbfounded for a few short seconds, she could feel the impatience of the man behind the door increasing, so she jumped up and quickly unlocked and opened it for him. On the other side was a man, about mid-to-late 60's, with a navy blue coat, and matching pants. The coat looked like that which Redd would wear if he didn't wear pink all the time, and the man also had a large cane which he didn't seem to need. Finally, he had a wrinkled face but he didn't have the same feeling around him as the old man had. The old man seemed senile. HE seemed dominant and controlling.

"Redd White"

For the first time, Redd didn't seem to be in his usual jovial mood. He slumped a bit in his seat, and crossed his arms. To April's amazement, he even jumped a bit as the voice spoke his name. He stuttered a bit as he replied. "M-Manfred" was all he said before the old man spoke another member of the group's name as the rest were left speechless.

"Dee Vasquez"

Dee appeared to be expecting her name to be uttered, and was able to keep her cool as she replied "Manfred" in a definitive, though bored, tone. She didn't have to say anything else. He knew she never would if she didn't have to. He proceeded to look at the old man who was still sleeping next to Dee, nose bubble and all.

"……."

SNAP!

The old man woke up immediately, and the noise shook April, Sal, and Frank, the latter of which had his hair falling down now, but never noticed it. The snap of his fingers also made Redd cringe a bit, but Dee appeared unaffected by the noise, remaining as calm, cool, and collected as possible.

"Mmph…… Hmm? Oh….. you…" Was all the old man said before teetering back and forth again, and looking right into the eyes of the real reason he was here. However, he didn't want the rest to know who he really was, so he decided to remain using the 'feeble' act until he had to admit his true identity.

However, Manfred's presence was soon drowned out by another person who was making quite a commotion outside the room, in the lobby. April was a bit curious as to the identity of the man who was making all that racket. A loud booming laugh made the man outside sound like he was the Million Dollar Man, before he stopped for a moment and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Helloooo?" called the man from the other side of the door, in almost as jovial of an accent as Redd, who was now stiffening up as Manfred sat three chairs away from his left, and to the right of Yanni Yogi. Manfred suddenly gripped his left arm sleeve a bit tighter as he heard that tone of voice. He knew what he was in for…… and felt pity for the poor souls at the table who didn't.

April felt a bit relaxed hearing what she considered a NORMAL voice, she cheerfully asked who the mystery man was, glad that there were also very few names left on the list of people who should be attending.

"Hello, sir! Name and secret word please!"

"……. Who is that lovely young woman I hear?"

April's cheeks were starting to match the shade of her bright pink outfit at the tone of voice the man spoke in, with or without the words used by him. Redd and Manfred were both groaning, though none very audible, over the former Chief of Police's actions on the other side of the door.

"My name is Damon Gant! Now, secret word, huh? Well, I guess I might as well say it. I believe I wrote 'Swimming' as my word!"

April was in a cheerful mood, and was also glad that the man answered correctly, since he seemed to be the only person she might want to get to know. While Redd started to lean a bit further back in his chair (less of a relaxing move and more of a pathetic attempt of moving back from the door in order to keep his distance from the next player), April cheerfully opened the large door to reveal a tall man in an orange suit, chuckling to himself lightly, with a tanned face and, one of his more noticeable features, an unusual haircut, white hair in almost a lightning-bolt like hairstyle in the front, which Gant was tugging at while looking at it with an unusual amount of interest. She then saw him look down to her, which made her almost feel a bit frightened, given his intimidating and rigid stature.

"Oh! I guess you should go back to the chair, since there was someone else behind me also wanting to get in. See you at the table! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

As Gant was walking away, all the while laughing to himself, April quickly closed the door and checked the list….. One person left on the list, one last secret word left. She just hoped the last person wouldn't be like that fat guy, or the old man, with weird personalities. After hearing a light tap on the door, April said what needed to be said.

"Hello? Name and secret word please."

"………"

She could hear breathing on the other side of the door, so she knew someone was there. This quietness wasn't something Gant believed was supposed to be happening right now though. She would talk…… he would make SURE she would talk.

"Come now! Please state your name and secret word! I'm sure we would like to see who you are!"

No answer, April then noticed an unusual gaze coming from the man in orange. A frightening, cold stare that made her shiver a bit.

"I am not asking anymore, I am telling you to say who you are…….. Or didn't you hear me?"

April noticed that the tall man shifted back to a jovial look on his face almost instantly. She then heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"My name…… is Lana Skye. You satisfied now?"

April could tell she would not like this woman. She had a voice that seemed to be almost talking down to her and April didn't like it when ANYONE talked down to her, even her former boss. Redd smiled from his chair at the sight of April's lip twitching on the side, and if it wasn't for the fact that Manfred and Gant were in the room, he would probably be laughing out loud. However, with those other two, he didn't feel nearly as confident as he usually did about what to say and do.

"Actually……. I need your secret word as well."

"……… my secret word is Ema"

April could've sworn she heard sadness in the voice of the lady behind the door, which made April smile a bit. While she didn't even know the person well enough to hate her, she still liked the fact that the woman sounded like she was being jabbed with a spear to her heart. If only she could REALLY do that to that……. Stupid, porcupine headed attorney that landed her in here. She stood up one more time from her position on the wooden chair, and unlocked the large door. She opened the door half expecting to see someone looking similar to the orange man who entered earlier. She was greeted with a woman who, though taller in stature than April, was about as thin as her as well. She also had a nice brown coat on, with medals gracing the right side of her chest area. April also noticed the long brown hair flowing down to her nicely decorated shoulders, which had some sort of ... Fibers hanging off of a ring, which was made from the same material as the fibers hanging off. Finally, contrasting nicely with the healthy colour of the skin on her face was a large red scarf hanging around the lady's neck and reaching her hips.

April liked the look of the woman, but not so much the attitude.

Lana had already let herself in while April was admiring her sense of fashion. However, Lana was looking only at one person there. She was looking at Damon Gant. She was told to come here by him. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be any part of Damon's life. Unfortunately, he wanted her to suffer as long as he would be doing the same.

Gant was just seating himself at the table what was apparently one spot to the right of Redd, but there seemed to be enough space between him and Redd for one other…… which is when April picked up the chair by the door and moved it in between her former boss and the former police chief. While Gant seated himself, still a giant compared to many of the other people at the table, Lana wanted to pick any spot far away from Gant. Unfortunately, the only spot left was in between Gant and von Karma, both of which she didn't particularly care for. She recognized a few faces, but not many. She knew of Redd due to his ability to 'ask for donations' from her coworkers in order to help fund his 'business'. She didn't know April, Sahwit, or the old man, but Ema was also a huge Steel Samurai fan and in turn, a Pink Princess fan, which meant that she knew of Mr. Manella and Ms. Vasquez from television (while Ema would be constantly discussing how scientific analysis would have helped in the feudal era) and she knew of Manfred from him being the former (or possibly still) Prosecuting God. However, the only one she knew well was Gant, whether she wanted to know him or not.

Gant took on his jovial tone of voice and decided to lighten the mood of the room for a change. "Well now, how about a nice, friendly game, hmm? I don't suppose anyone has brought the "equipment" this time around? I wasn't able to bring my own, so I do hope someone else has! Ho ho ho!"

"LOL! I'll p4wn joo d00dz this time!" Sal became quite hyper as he whipped out his deck of Pink Princess trading cards, which was quickly placed back in his pocket after Dee gave him a death glare. "Not that" was all she said before she looked around the table, searching the people's eyes for any signs that someone brought what was needed.

"… Hmph. As my daughter might say, what foolishly foolish fools. Do you think I would not be here had I not been prepared?" spoke the pale-faced Manfred von Karma, who proceeded to place his hand in his pocket and pull out…… cards. Not like Sal's, but rather the kind for a regular card game such as Go Fish, Gin Rummy, or…

"Texas Hold 'em, anyone? I am quite the specializationist in such recreationalized games such as that. I imagine that everyone here is quite knowledgatiinarized with the rules?" Spoke out Redd White, who seemed to be a lot calmer now that the presence of Manfred and Gant was less suffocating around him. When he noticed that no one was objecting (he hated that one word with a passion) he simply blurted out "Splendiferous!"

While Redd reached over to retrieve the deck from von Karma, -Gant decided to ask one more question for the table while clapping away, as it was a question he usually asked to new people he met: "So! How is everyone? Anyone swim much?"

To be continued.

So? How do ye like it? Read and review, or maybe just read if you're too busy. I am hoping to make another chapter, but if people don't like the idea, then I might just scrap it, although I was really looking forward to making a second part, and even another "New Game" with other characters involved!

By the way, in case you are confused, here's an organized listing of each person as you would see them if you were standing in the middle of the table and turning counter-clockwise:

Sahwit, Manella, Vasquez, Yogi, von Karma, Lana, Gant, April, Redd, Sahwit.

Yes, the Master Reviewer is back, and he hopes people review HIM this time!

Also, Lana is here because she is still being sentenced for being an accomplice to the murder of Bruce Goodman. Likewise, Sal is here, sentenced as an accomplice to the murder and disposing of the body of Jack Hammer. Finally, April May is here due to not only wiretapping, but ALSO accomplice to the murder of Mia Fey, that being the person who made the proper time for when the murder would occur. Also, April and Sal, I find, are two of the easiest characters to recreate. Next to Vasquez, who just speaks like a bad Fujin impersonator, being very terse and all.

Special thanks to LazyCatfish27 and CantFaketheFunk, my two favorite authors thus far I have seen on the PW boards (what? I'm a fan of their works... except the end of Sympathy for the Devil, which nearly made me quit making Fanfiction forever) and bipolar nekko wolf, who asked me to send word when I would make another fanfic.

Enjoy, everyone! Sincerely: The Master Reviewer, Wrestlemania.


End file.
